Gone Forever
by KittyLuck96
Summary: Trisha Elric & her sons have no idea what happened to their fathers life- but when Trisha seeks happiness in a new mate -Roy Mustang- she will uncover secrets about her husbands past, and her son Edward Elrics future. RoyxTrisha
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello! This is my first anime story. I hope you like it(: R&R**

Chapter 1

She walks from the town down her dirt road to her farm house. Her auburn hair gently blowing with the cool breeze and her eyes trailing the grass and fields.

_"I wonder what those boys are up to." _She wonders to herself. The house comes into view, lit up perfectly by the setting sun. Trisha smiles and giggles quietly.

Trisha opened the door to the house, a brown paper bag in her right arm. She leans her back against the door, sighing with comfort.

"Roy." She smiles warmly. She walks over to him and gives him a gentle hug.

"Hello." He smiles in return. She saunters to the window, her brown hair bouncing down her back as she walks.

"The boys are still out in the fields playing." She turns around. His black hair falls into his face, his black eyes smoldering, and he is wearing his military uniform.

"Why won't you tell them Trish?" He calls her by her nickname he has given her. Her face fell and she looked away.

"The boys are dedicated to their father." Her eyes trail the floor. "Yet, I wish to be happy too." She whispered.

His fists clenched and he looked down. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his bicep.

"Please Roy, take no offense. I'm only trying to do what's right." Her eyes gleamed with upcoming tears and Roy Mustang instantly shied away.

"Edward is to become a great alchemist." He looked out the window. "He takes after his father, you know this don't you? He could be put through a lot of danger."

"I understand…" she shook her head slightly. "Edward is capable of great things. Just like his father, I'm sure he will make it out safely.

Roy took an intake of breath, and clenched his jaw, feeling a sense of guilt pour over him like rainfall.

_"How could I ever bear to tell her the truth about Van?" _He coughed to cover up the sudden emotion and stepped closer to the door.

"I will come back in a few days, I must head to back to the main quarters." He whirled around suddenly and grabbed Trisha's head and gently kissed her forehead.

"Remember…" He whispered. "I care." He turned around and out the door he went. She stood there, still as could be. She held her hands to her chest and clenched her fists.

"I have to do something…" she muttered aloud. Trisha walked upstairs and flickered the light off and on, signaling her sons to return.

Moments later the boys came bursting through the door laughing.

"Hi mom! Ed found a frog, can we keep it?" Al ran over to her, hugging her leg and looking up at her.

"Uhh." She smiled nervously. "I'm sorry Edward, the frog belongs in the wild." She ushered him to the door.

"But Mommmm!" Edward whined. He huffed then went out to the tallest grass to let it free.

Trisha looked down the small road to see any signs of Roy. She sighed and waited for her oldest son to return.

_"You are destined to be something great…like your father."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long! This time I'm doing it from Roy Mustangs View. PLEASE REVIEW- Criticism is welcome!**

Chapter 2

Back at the office Colonel Roy Mustang was sorting through papers, trying to make sense of all the things in the small pile.

He rested his head in his hands, letting out a long sigh.

"Sometimes I think I should give up." He muttered to himself. He opened his desk drawer, looking for a couple of notes he needed, and there sat a nice picture of Trisha Elric.

He was stunned for a moment, then his face softened. He gently picked up the picture frame and smiled sullenly.

"If only." He whispered. He thought of Edward and Alphonse. He knew all about Edwards future and what had happened to his father. Roy couldn't bear to think of breaking Trisha's heart. He was going against all of his being, lying to his only love and her sons. He had in fact, devoted his life to Trisha and protecting her, but also in the process- betrayed Van Hohenheim.

He smashed his fist against the desk top, and laid his head on the top, tears almost slipping out.

_"I don't want to lose her." _He thought to himself. _"If only there was a way to just…erase time. Is there alchemy for that?" _He got a sick feeling in his stomach, feeling angry with himself for even considering it.

"I'm lying to them, hiding, and now I consider taking everything? How foolish am I to think I could ever have love?" He shook his head,

He was trying so hard to push away the rising passion he had for Trisha. He gazed deep into her brown eyes. pushing away any rising emotion or tears far from himself.

He put the picture back and slammed the drawer shut.

_ "I'm going to go see her. Just one more time before I-" _Just then Riza Hawkeye bust through the door.

"Sir? My apologizes for not knocking but I have some good information on Van." Riza's blonde hair was pulled up in a spikey disarray, leaving out some to frame her face and her bangs to the side.

"What is it?" Roy asked. His hand was twitching, yearning to leave.

"Well sir, since Van has been working for the military, they have given him a chance to return to his family." Roy froze. Riza had no idea of his affections or 'thing' with Trisha.

_"Van is returning!" _he screamed in his head. Riza looked at him oddly.

"Colonel Mustang? What's wrong? You look ill!" She cried. He shook his head rapidly.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for informing me." He walked over and shuffled her out the door. "Now I have a very important meeting I must attend! Good day now." He pushed passed her and scurried down the hall.

_"I can't believe this is happening!" _

**Authors Note:In a few chapters to come I will explain why Van is working for the militry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Woo! I'm glad people have liked this. Pleas review or I will delete. Just a warning. I hope you like it! **

**~Trisha's POV**

**D: I Don't Own FMA**

Chapter 3

Trisha's sons were off playing in a field and she stood by the window watching them go. Edward was holding that frog again, lifting it high so Al couldn't touch it.

"Can you reach Al? Can ya?" Ed laughed as his younger brother tried jumping up.

Trisha smiled and giggled to herself.

"How cute." She said aloud. "Hmmm." She bit her lip. "Maybe I can see Roy…" her face lit up at the thought. Trisha ran upstairs and changed into a small black dress. She strode outside and looking around for Edward and Alphonse.

"Boys!" she called. Suddenly Edward came rushing up from the side and jumped on her. She staggered a bit and laughed.

"Where is your brother?" she ruffled his hair and he giggled.

"I told him to go look for the frog I had." He grins widely and reaches into his small pocket. "But I have it right here see?" he laughed.

"Edward!" She jokingly scolded. "That was mean of you. Alphonse!" She called and he too came running.

"Mom, I can't be around long! I'm looking for the frog!" his childish voice was urgent, and Edward laughed even harder. She gave him a disapproving look.

"Don't go looking for that frog anymore Alphonse. I'm going to be going to town for…" her voice trailed off for a moment. "Grocery's. Yes. And I want you two to behave hear me?" she smiled and hugged them both.

"Yes Mom!" they said in unison. She began walking down the drive way.

"Now Al, go find that stupid frog before I get mad." She heard Edward pretend to pout.

"I'm sorry brother! I'll find it!" She heard the sound of Al scurrying off. Trisha shook her head and smiled.

-Roy Mustangs House-

Trisha knocked on the door several times without hearing an answer. A look of confusion crossed her face.

"Maybe he's sleeping." She wondered aloud. She turned the door knob and let herself in. Once inside, there was a fireplace with the fire still going, 2 leather couches and barren walls made of dark stained wood.

"What a nice place." She chimed to herself. Walking around she found a bedroom, a bathroom, and an office room. _"So this is where he does all of his work." _She thought.

She was about to turn to leave when just then she saw a yellow document folder with the name "**Van Hohenheim"** printed on the cover. Her breath caught and she quickly sauntered over to it.

_"What is this?" _She opened it up and there was tons of information to take in. She browsed through all of the pages wondering if it said anything about his location.

Finally spotting something that told of his whereabouts she read through it. It read:

"**Dear Colonel Roy Mustang.**

**Van Hohenheim is working in Ishbal recreating a new philosopher stone using human children to power the red water. He is safe in our secret laboratory prohibited to be entered by citizens or other State Alchemists unless permitted. We have kept his location hidden and these files are forbidden. Keep doing your job Mustang. Good work. **

**Brigadier General Basque Grand"**

Tears filled Trisha's eyes and she started shaking. Betrayal and hurt washed over her as she slowly read every word. She had been with Roy for quite some time, hiding it from her own sons because of her love for him, only to find out he had been lying to her about Van.

"_How could you!" _She screamed violently in her head and threw the document on the floor. She ran out of the house and quickly as she could.

_"I will never be fooled in such a way again. I will find you Van. Forgive me!" _she ran as far as her feet would take her then leaned on a tree trunk and just let her tears spill over and betray her just as Roy had.

_-_Roy's POV-

He had stopped by her house and Edward and Alphonse had told him she went to town. It was getting late and starting rain so he decided to just head home. Roy got into his car and went back.

_'I wonder what she went to town for." _He wondered. He shrugged to himself as he pulled into his own small driveway.

"Geez, Its pouring out. I hope she is okay." He got out of the car and shook his head of water from when he stepped out to see the boys. Once getting inside the house he was greeted with a thick feminine perfume.

"That smells like Trisha…Was she here?" he looked all around the house then in the office. He got a shocked look on his face when he saw the file of the ground.

"_Which one is that?" _he strode over and picked it up, turning it around to look at the name of it on the front.

"**Van Hohenheim."**

Fear balled up in chest and he gripped the file tighter, anger yet guilt simmering. He clenched his teeth and looked straight to the floor.

_"Trisha….Trisha had been here. And saw this." _He clenched his jaw even tighter than before.

_"I will make it up to you Trisha…I'll make it right." _


End file.
